1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to video or image processing, and more particularly to video decoders using context-based adaptive binary arithmetic coding (CABAC) and electronic systems including the video decoders.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to increasing demands for high resolution and high quality videos, such as high definition (HD) videos, ultra HD (UHD) videos, etc., research has focused on video data compression and decompression for achieving improved compression performance. A context-based adaptive binary arithmetic coding (CABAC), which is a kind of entropy coding, has a relatively complex algorithm and a relatively long coding time. Research has been conducted on techniques of efficiently decoding video data that is encoded by CABAC.